Summer Champion Zone
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Welcome to the first combined PPV in ZWE history. A Draft that will determine the dates of divas and superstars. Are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm back sorry for not posting this last last month but for a special one time event. So let's get it started. Now the Fire Zone theme is Burn It To The Ground and Water Zone theme is Know Your Enemy by Green Day.**

 **Now October PPV will be moved to the of the month to give way for August and September Combined PPV. Sorry for changing schedules but school ya know**

 **Chapter 1:Women's Tag Team**

 **Intro:**

 **Tonight two PPV combined in a special event. (Shows Summer Champion Zone Logo)**

 **A Draft that will make new life's. (Shows former Drafts and events)**

 **Will a beast conquer (Shows Brock winning titles and ending the streak) or will the Dragon King slay the beast (showing Shadow in Dragon King mode attacking Brock at a special event)**

 **Now ZWE and Sony presents: Summer Champion Zone**

Red,Yellow and Black pyro explodes as the crowd cheered as it switches to the announcer table as it showed all three announcers

"Welcome to ZWE Summer Champion Zone. We are here at the Staples Center here in Los Angeles,California"Alex said

"Who would have thought we will have two PPV in one"DarkRyder said

"Yeah well it's time for our first match"Dragonic said

 **(In The Ring)**

"The following is a Women's Tag Team Match and it is for two draft picks"Kira said

 **(Sound Of Madness by Shinedown)**

As Kailene came out as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Introducing First from Philadelphia,Pennsylvania representing Fire Zone The Super Nova Kailene Starr"As Kailene entered the ring as she gave her cost to the red

 **(Panic At The Disco by Miss Jackson)**

As out wearing her gear as the crowd booed at her

"Introducing her tag team partner from Philadelphia,Pennsylvania Katarina Love"As she entered the ring as they wait for their opponents

 **(We Are Monster High by Madison Beer)**

As Alyssa came out wearing her title around her waist as the crowd cheered as she did her entrance

"Introducing next representing Water Zone from Honolulu, Hawaii she is the Women World Champion Alyssa Kelly"As she entered the ring as she placed her title in her shoulder

 **(Hypocrite-Skye Sweetnam)**

As Violet came out in her ring gear as the crowd cheered as she did her entrance

"Introducing her tag team from Chicago, Illinois Violet McFarlane"As she entered the ring

Alyssa and Katarina remained in the ring as the bell rang the match began

Alyssa for Katarina in a side headlock as she tossed Katarina as she locks in her submission hold. Katarina stood up as she used a series of elbows to escape. She then followed it up by a running clothesline. She dragged Alyssa to the corner as she tags in Kailene

Kailene and Katarina used a double Russian Leg Sweep as Kailene went for the pin

1...Kick Out

Kailene grabbed Alyssa as she kicks in a headlock. Alyssa for up as she used the ropes to launch Kailene as she followed a double axe handle. Alyssa grabbed Kailene as she tags in Violet who began to punch and chop as she then uses a dropkick. Violet went for the cover

1...2...KICK OUT!

Violet settled up for the Shiranui but Katarina came in as she uses a RKO. Alyssa came in as she began to fight with Katarina. Kailene got back in as she and Violet began to fight. The brawl broke out as the red called for the bell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the match has been declared a draw. So Fire and Water will get 1 draft each"Kira said.

Inside the ring. Alyssa locks in the Night Ryder. Violet used her Crossed Lines (Superkick). Both looked at the screen as it begins the draft.

 **DRAFT:Fire Zone**

 **Multiple Water Zone Superstars and Divas pictures came out as it begins to flash each one before the ZWE Logo with the word DRAFT at the bottom appeared as it showed who got Drafted**

 **VIOLET MCFARLANE TO FIRE ZONE**

In the ring, Violet hugged Alyssa as she was tossed a Red Fire Zone Short with the word FIRE in flame colors

 **DRAFT:Water Zone**

 **Multiple pictures of Fire Zone Superstars and Divas began to show as it begins to flash each one as the logo appeared as it showed which one was drafted**

 **KATARINA LOVE TO WATER ZONE**

In The Ring,Alyssa grabbed a blue Water Zone shirt with the word WATER in a Water Color. She then places it on Katarina gave as they left as Summer Champion Zone music played

"I don't know about you but that was a great DRAFT for Fire Zone"Dragonic said

"Yeah but Water Zone got a great DRAFT pick in Katarina"Alex said

"Changing gears now up next is the Tag Team Championship"DarkRyder said

 **(Commercial)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Tag Team Championship**

"Welcome back to ZWE Summer Champion Zone"Dragonic said as a Wolf howl was heard

 **(Special Op by Jim Johnston)**

As Fox Rider came out in Dean's Shiled Clothes in Silver and Shadow Brawler in Seth Rollins Shield clothes in Silver as the crowd cheered

"The following is for the Tag Team Championship. Introducing First the team of The Hardcore Champion Fox Rider and Shadow Brawler The MOON WOLVES"Kira said as the entered the ring as they waited for their opponents

 **(Devious by Dale Oliver)**

As Like came from the left as Edward came from the right both had the ZWE Tag Team Titles in their shoulder as they did their entrance

"Introducing next they are the Tag Team Championships. The Heavy Luke and The Brainiac Edward The FREELANCERS"As they entered the ring as the crowd booed.

The ref grabbed the belt as he showed it to the Wolves as the match began. Fox and Luke began as they locked up. Luke locks in Fox in a side headlock. Fox used the ropes to launch Luke as he used a dropkick. He irished whip him into a corner as he used a elbow.

Fox tags in Brawler as they used a double dropkick. Brawler kicked Luke in the mid section as he followed it with a frontal dropkick as he went for the lon

1...2...KICK OUT!

Brawler grabbed Luke as Luke used a neckbreaker as Brawler was stunned. Luke crawled to Edward as he tags him in. Brawler tags Fox in as Edward used a bunch of Double-Axe handles. Edward grabbed him as he used a Plot Twist (Blue Thunder Bomb) as he went for the lon

1...2...KICK OUT!

Edward tags in Luke as they went for a Reality Check but Brawler came in and took out Luke. Edward went for a Mind Over Matter (Mic Check) as he hits it and went for the lon

1...2..thr KICK OUT!

Edward couldn't believe it. Fox grabbed Edward as he used his Fox Feeds (Dirty Deeds) as he tags in Brawler. Brawler grabbed Edward as he hoisted him up into Fox shoulders as they used a Aided Powerbomb as he went for the lon

1...2...thre Luke's breaks it up

Brawler used a curb stomp on Luke. Edward came from behind as he used a Mind Over Matter. Fox came in as he used Fox Deeds. Brawler came back in as he went for the pin.

1...2...3 ring the bell

 **(Special Op)**

Fox and Brawler were handed the titles as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like the Freelancers are no longer holding on to the ZWE Tag Team Titles"Dragonic said as the Wolves looked to see where they go

 **The screen flashes both Brands as it then stopped with the Draft Logo.**

 **THE MOON WOLVES TO FIRE ZONE**

All of the Moon Wovles came out as they were handed a fire short as Shadow welcomed them

 **THE FREELANCERS TO WATER ZONE**

"That was a match"Alex said

"Changing gears it's time for the The Brand Battles"DarkRyder said


End file.
